


Talk to Me

by CigaretteInk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Skyhold, old god kieran, teacher Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteInk/pseuds/CigaretteInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story for my friend's birthday! She requested a story about Kieran and Solas and I tried my best. The rotunda is crowded with people, much to the dismay of those residing within. Solas tries to escape the noise by trying to find a more secluded place to read. Coincidentally, so is Kieran. This is just a short little story about Solas teaching Kieran about the elves. Happy Birthday, Fusronyaa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icamon/gifts).



Skyhold that morning seemed busier than usual.

Strong winds blowing in from the north had brought a loud and violent storm with it, moving all activities indoors for the guests and residents of the proud keep.

Solas noted a great many people navigating through his rotunda, eager to pass the time in the library until the storm died. Although aggravating, the sudden traffic was not nearly as annoying as the talk and laughter guests above which echoed throughout the tower. The nobles with silver masks continued their gossip, leaving no topic to be discussed quietly for the sake of others. As annoyed as he was, Dorian could be heard bearing the force of this invasion with less grace and tact.

“I thought libraries were meant to be quiet! Why don’t you go to the dinning hall if all you wish to do is prattle?” Dorian was loosing his temper with each passing moment until finally Solas spied him stomping down the stairs with a book in his hands.

“Unbelievable! Anything short of putting cotton pods in my ears will not stifle this incessant noise!” A loud crash of thunder had startled some of the guests, elevating the chatter among the nobles upstairs. “I’ll find a nook somewhere in this place.” Solas watched Dorian leave his chamber into the hall, leaving him to try and deal with the noise bearing down on him from above.

Several minutes passed and the noise seemed to be the only thing he could hear; even his own thoughts were muffled to the point of madness as he tried to read the tome before him. Seeing no use in remaining in the rotunda, either for reading or slumber, Solas gathered his book and papers and left into the grand hall. Politely navigating through the people, Solas made his was towards Lady Montilyet’s chambers, before descending the stairs into the lower parts of Skyhold.

Remembering the small room of ancient books next to the large hall, Solas was pleased to find the area mostly deserted.

Approaching the large, open tome on the small desk he closed the heavy book with a loud clap, sending dust into the air and into his eyes. A tiny cough was heard from underneath his feet, startling Solas as he realized he was not entirely alone in the small room.

Hearing the shuffling of a person coming out from their hiding space, Solas waited for his new guest to stand only to find Kieran crawling out from beneath the small desk.

“Young master Kieran?” Solas was confused as to why the child was not beside his mother, especially during this storm.

Once the tears and dust were clean from his eyes, Kieran looked up to see Solas setting his book and papers on the desk, “You’re Solas?” the young man was slow to speak and normally quiet, but Solas was intrigued by the young lad’s penchant for turning up in such a strange and solitary space. “I am.” Solas waited for the young man to speak more, but he simply looked Solas up and down; his expressionless face was almost unnerving.

“You are not with your mother?” Solas wanted to break this uncomfortable silence between them. Each moment that passed felt as though the lad was taking him apart.

“Mother said she would be busy. She told me to study, but the library has too many people.” Going back behind the desk once more, Kieran fished out a large book with a warped leather binding. Handing it over to Solas, he opened the book to find it in almost unreadable condition. What little he could make out was in elvish, but the context was lost with most of the words rubbed away or torn apart.

“You are trying to study with this?” Solas looked over to Kieran to see the lads eyes soften with sadness.

“Mother says there is a lot of old magic and history that has been lost for many years.” His voice only reflected the pain and guilt of not being able to study with such an old relic.

Solas felt a little unsure about the boys need to explore elvhen history; no doubt the influence of his mother was to blame for this need to learn, but he knew he could not leave a naturally curious young lad to wallow in the ignorance of legends no better told by the Dalish, let alone by someone as overconfident as his mother.

Taking the book and placing it back on the shelf, he turned to see Kieran staring up at him in confusion. “Trying to decipher the meaning behind old elvish text in a book too damaged to be of any use will not help your studies.” Kieran simply looked to the floor; embarrassed at his failure to acknowledge something so obvious.

Solas felt pity for the poor lad. He did not mean to crush his spirit, in fact he was happy to know that the lad held such a natural interest in his people’s past. “That is not to say you should stop trying to learn, it’s just better to try with something easier to read. The book wouldn’t serve you much purpose if you couldn’t make out the context. Some words and phrases rely on just that to make sense.” 

Looking up to see Solas smiling down at him filled Kieran with enthusiasm. “You can feel the words on the papers, even if you can’t read them.” This came as a surprise to Solas as he tried to keep the smile on his face. Truth be told, he was nervous around the boy.

“You are older than you look.” The sudden change in topics only fueled Solas’ uneasiness, realizing that Kieran was more than he appears to be. “Yes. Elves do not age as rapidly as humans.” Keeping his feet firmly planted he refused to show any discomfort he felt being next to the lad. “Your blood is much older than the other elves.” 

Taken aback by this statement, Solas could practically feel his carefully constructed mask crumbling away if the conversation continued down this line. Kieran seemed like the sort of boy who would drop these little hints in casual conversation, perhaps without even realizing what they could implicate. 

“You are very observant.” The friendly smile never left his face, “Perhaps I could show you the Fade. It may be difficult for someone who is not a mage, but I’m certain I can pull you with me. The Fade can offer you more insight into history, if you know how to decipher its emotional veneer. It would be more informative than trying to decipher an old book.”

Kieran took a step back, “No. I don’t like my dreams.” Solas tipped his head, a look of curiosity spread across his face. “I see.” Not wishing to pry any further, and happy to know that the topic began to steer away from him personally, Solas decided on another route. “How about I teach you something you can say to your mother. Let her see if she understands it.” Kieran gave him a shy smile and nodded.

Walking back to the dusty desk where he left his book, Solas flipped through the pages until he found something he felt would be easy for the lad to pronounce. Closing the book around his finger to keep its place, he motioned for Kieran to follow him out into empty hall to sit on one of the stone benches outside the hidden library.

The thunder outside became more vocal during their lesson, but Kieran ignored it; eager to learn more to please his mother and Solas welcomed the opportunity to share this knowledge with the young man.

For weeks Kieran would seek out Solas when his mother was busy. Solas would sometimes startle awake to find the young boy hovering over him as he slept, waiting for him to awaken to continue their lessons.

Each day the boy grew more adept to pronouncing the language that even his mother was having difficulty understanding him when he spoke, but she would simply praise him without conceding her ignorance, much to Solas’ amusement.

Kieran being more delighted with each new accomplishment to his vocabulary had learned enough of the language to converse a little with Solas in his native tongue. The occasional relief of using the King’s language was welcoming, as Kieran happily noticed, and soon Solas came to appreciate the child’s presence in his chamber as a periodical distraction. There was only one thing Solas required of the lad in order to continue on with his lessons; “keep the talk of ‘old blood’ to yourself.”


End file.
